


A little fun

by Azazzel0919



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazzel0919/pseuds/Azazzel0919
Summary: Warning this content is for 18+ views discretion is advised
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A little fun

It was morning and charles was coming for samara when he saw Marshall walk out of her apartment  
good morning charles Marshall  
good morning Ben i trust you slept well? Charles replys  
Marshall giggles and replys sure I did slept like a baby just ask sam he goes into his apartment and charles nocks on samara's door  
still with a smile on her face did you forget something Marshall? She says  
Charles with a sturn look replys no samara I didn't but lets go ask Ben if he did he grabs her by her hand pulls her out of her apartment closing the door on the way and walk next door to Marshall he opens the door without any room to ask what was going on Charles pushes he's way past Marshall asks him to please close the door and come show him the way to his bedroom  
Marshall tells charles where it is charles goes into the room sits sam on the bed  
Marshall follows and asks what is going on? charles with a firm tone says that's exactly what I want to know what is going on? Marshall walks in his room with a smile and says why the interest charles? Not happy with the smile on his face  
Ben stop playing this game and tell me what is going on? sam with a worry look was about to explain when  
Marshall takes a sit next to her and tells charles would you like to see instead? Marshall places his hand on her jawline and places a kiss on her lips charles looks in shock that he would kiss her in front of him  
charles ask samara did you injoy that kiss? Sam blushing from both the kiss and the fact that charles was just starting at them kiss she couldn't answer i see charles says rolling up his sleeves moving closer to her kneeling on the floor in front of her guiding her face to his and placed a kiss on her lips as well sam holding on to his hand did you like mine? Loss in the action that just happened between charles and me Marshall with a pout was upset that sam just let him kiss her like that charles looks over and says  
oh come on ben it's just a kiss right with a smirk in his tone dont tell me you are jealous? Charles stood up pulling Marshall up to him while grabbed him by the waist and kissed ever so gently there so you dont feel left out. Did you like it? Surprised by charles actions Marshall blushed and told him sorry we left you out last night but we have today he said excellent charles replys still holding Marshall now both of them looking at sam with a shocked look in her eyes the men walk to her and tell her relax samara we will share for you sam tries to reply with a firm yes but her yes came shaky Marshall and charles looked at each other with a devilish smile   
would you like to have us both? Marshall asked  
sam growing even more embarrassing knowing deep done thats exactly what she wanted she opened her mouth and the word yes! Just spilled out with so much enthusiasm they both looked at her and smiled walking to the edge of the bed she smiled back at them they toke a sit one on each of her side charles moved her hair out of the way of her neck Marshall did the same they both placed a kiss Marshall placed a hand on her thigh charles did the same sam placed a hand on both of the men's sholder and let out a small moan charles pulled her leg closer to him Marshall mirrored his movements  
charles whispered on her ear this is only the beginning bunty get ready and tugged at her earlobe a little  
Marshall laid sam on his bed smiled at her and said are you ready? She nodded a yes motion looked at charles and placed his hands at the end of his shirt and toke it of him placing a kiss on his Colorbone  
Marshall toke his top of and told charles feel free to take your shoes off he smiled and did just that toke his shoes and socks of laid next to sam kissing her again Marshall on his knees moved in between of sam and charles legs placing one hand on samara's leg and the other on charles' leg bending over ever so slowly running his hands up there thighs leaving trails of kisses alternating between them while charles and samara kiss each other deeply they both let out a moan when they feel that he placed two fingers inside her already wet pussy and grabbing charles shaft nice and ferm he put his weight on the elbow holding charles erected penis enough to place his mouth on it making sure it was nice and lubricanted moving his mouth up and down his shaft liking the tip of his penis when he got to the top while moving his fingers in and out of sam and every movement he made on her made her even more wet he placed his thumb on her bulging clit making small sensitive circles he toke his mouth of charles trobing hard dick moving his hand up and down his shaft firmly charles was grabbing samara's breast kissing all over her chest placing a hand on her nipple in between his thumb and finger he tug at it a little she moaned making him harder then he already was  
charles stops kissing samara for a second looks at her it's his turn charles grabs Marshall hand to stop him looks him in the eye and tells him its your turn he takes his fingers out of sam who was almost about to cum she takes a deep breath and lets it out charles with a laugh in his smile tells her oh bunty just because it's his turn doesn't mean we are done with you charles lays Marshall on the bed whispers in his ear now Benjamin im going to sit samara on your face make sure she cums he kisses Marshall on the lips then on the neck leaving a small bite mark on the Colorbone now bunty come here she gets up he grabs her by her waste turns her around to where she is looking at the head bored places her on Marshall mouth injoy yourself he says while he moves down to Marshall's hard erected penis moving his hand up and down his shaft placing hickies giving a tug at his v line moving his tongue in a circuler motion to the base of his shaft his hand playing with the tip he drags his tongue up his shaft to the tip where he fully places his mouth over his penis and starts to suck up and down making sure Marshall feels every bit of his tongue while he moves up and down firm but gentle while Marshall is holding Sam's legs open he begins to move his tongue in between her labias he licks to the top gently taking his time he hits her clit and she lets out a moan so does he charles hears both of them moan and increases his speed Marshall digs his fingers in her thighs still licking her libias up and down hitting her clit and making circles  
sam grabs fists full of hair Marshall you are going to make me cum Marshall feeling her clit bulge he increases his speed makings his circles even more firce  
charles stops sucking Marshall dick to move up to Sam's hear putting his hand on her mouth and tells her ssssshhhhh not so loud while she couldn't hold it anymore she cums in Marshall mouth while he sucks up all her cum and swallow  
charles askes did you finish samara? With a pant she responds with a nod yes he takes her of Marshall  
charles asks do you have some lubricant ben? Marshall gets up walks to the other side of the bed opens a the drawer to his nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant hands it to charles and askes him what do you need it for?  
with a sturn look charles replys don't ask questions you already know the answers to ben charles puts a small amount on to his hand places it all over his trobing dick bring samara over here ben, he does what he is told charles is now sitting at the edge of the bed turn around ben and bend over Marshall does what he is told again charles puts lubricant on his hand again and places it on Marshall's anus gently making small circles now ben sit on my lap charles guides him towards his erected penis firmly grabbing his dick he inserts himself in him  
Marshall lets out a moan with a blush over his face charles is moving Marshall up and down slowly so Marshall can get use to him moves a little to the side and says now bunty sit on Ben's lap for me they both look at charles, charles smiles and says do as I say while moving him up and down  
Marshall grabs sam by her hands guides her to him whispers in her ear with a ragged voice you're going to love it i promise Marshall turns her around guides himself to her wet vigina and tells her sam you are still wet making Marshall dick trob she opens her legs more so Marshall can slide his penis in as soon as she feels he is in all the way she lets out a moan Marshall moves sam up and down at the same rhythm charles is moving him all three of them let out a moan charles picks up the pace so does Marshall sam tilts her head back let's out another moan Marshall follows sam with a moan of his own  
charles asks Benjamin are you about to cum? He nodded in a yes motion charles tells samra to get on her knees she gets on her knees now samara open your mouth charles stops moving Marshall up and down places his hand on Marshall penis he grabs his shaft firmly moving his hand up and down while still inside of him  
Marshall tells them im cuming Marshall lets out a moan of relief his cum all over Sam's mouth and chest  
charles pulls out of Marshall gets up stands sam up licks the cum off of Sam's chest and neck up to her mouth and swallows sam does too doesn't he taste good? charles asks  
sam yes he does but I want to taste you as well sam  
with a smile charles says as you wish just let me clean up a bit she smiles and agrees she lets he go clean up first  
Marshall shows him the way to the restroom after him you can clean up too if you like  
sam smiles gives him a kiss and says yes i would like that a couple of minutes  
charles step of the restroom  
sam says its my turn kissing charles she steps in the restroom cleans up a bit while charles is kissing Marshall  
she clears her throat am interrupting any thing with a smile  
the men say not at all just passing the time while you where away but now that you are back we can go back to what we where doing charles and Marshall grab sam by her arms guiding her back to the room  
now were where we oh yes you wanted me right?  
Sam smiles and nods in agreement charles climbs on the bed on his knees sam crawls her way on the bed as well Marshall looking at what she is going to do he stands at the edge of the bed sam places her hand on charles shaft and her mouth on the head of his penis moving her mouth in and out her hand moving to her rhythm charles grabs Sam's hair and makes it into a ponytail moving her head faster in and out Marshall got on to the bed opened Sam's ass sliding his dick into her very wet labias up and down he finally goes in and pulls sam into him Marshall now moving sam forward and back several times charles lets out a moan throwing his head back then looks down at her she lets out a moan  
Marshall ask sam are you going to cum? With charles dick still in her month he couldn't hear her so he continued his trusting back and forth charles looks at her pulls himself out of her mouth so that she may answer  
she screams a yes Marshall im cuming!! Marshall felt her tighten he made his movements more bold when he felt she was finished he pulled out let her catch her breath a few moments while  
Marshall grabbed charles penis and tells him let me continue where she left off?  
he nods Marshall lays charles down grabs him and puts his penis in his mouth moving his head up and down on his rock hard trobing cock charles lets out a moan  
he turns and sees that sam got jealous and asks her do you want to make me cum samara?  
She responds yes charles I want to be the one to make you moan in extasy he smiles Marshall stops and tells her well come here so you can make him climax like never before then sam was about to place her mouth on charles' cock  
when Marshall says oh no sam not like that he picks her up one leg in each hand whispers in her ear and says like this make him cum like this he places her right on top of charles fully erection charles holds himself to guide both of them sam and him moan at the same time from the sensation they felt her from how well he filled her out and him from how wet and tight she felt Marshall let's go of Sam's legs and moves her up and down charles cock Sam's hands on charles thighs charles hands on her waist and breast sam looking at Marshall and Marshall looking at how pleased they were both looking not wanting to be left out of the fun Marshall puts his hands on Sam's hair making it into a ponytail she opened her mouth to let out a moan and Marshall slides his cock into her mouth moving her head back and forth while charles was moving her up and down his Shaft charles and Marshall let out a moan Sam's eyes wided she to let out a muffled moan both of them increasing their speed they let out another moan charles felt sam tighten around sign that she was close to cuming but the more he felt her tighten the more he kept going and the closer he got to cuming as well so he increased his movements and made them bolder and before he knew it sam had combusted in extasy around him Marshall climaxed in her mouth and with a final trust into to her he came as well Marshall pulled out of her mouth she swallowed he got her off charles layed her next to him and he layed himself next to her  
with a smile Marshall asked so what's for lunch? They all laughed for a second and  
sam said how about take out?  
Charles and Marshall both said sounds great but before we order how about a shower asked charles  
Marshall got up started the shower sam ordered the take out they got up  
sam said food should be here in forthy five minutes  
Marshall came back and said the shower is ready who is first?  
charles giggled and said after what we just did how about we shower together and save a little time they all smiled said yes and headed to the shower  
Marshall said good thing i have a dig shower and we can all fit with that being said they showered got dressed and eat


End file.
